Desperate Love Lives
by khay
Summary: A typical lunch period at the Asphalt Cafe where there's a new kid at school, where friendships are tested, where there is desperation to find a date Friday night, and where the boys found themselves at a place they never want to be in. 1Shot.


Title: Desperate Love Lives

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Word Count: 1150ish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: A typical lunch time at the Asphalt Cafe where the boys found themselves at a place they never want to be in.

Continuity: Sometime after TWC so Jade and Beck are broken up.

Author's Notes: Originally written as part of _The Best Revenge _but it was out of place so was edited out.

* * *

**Desperate Love Lives**

* * *

"Girls! Girls!" Trina Vega, teetering on ridiculously high heels, came running at the gang's usual table at the Asphalt Cafe.

"What?" Jade West demanded irritably as Trina stopped by her side, gasping for breath.

"Hurry! Fluff up your hair! Check your lipstick! Powder your noses!" Trina told them.

"Why?"

"Jade West! For once in your life, why don't you just do as you're told!" Trina snapped.

"Good luck with that," Beck Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Apollo Deveraux is walking this way!" Trina announced.

"Omigosh!" Cat Valentine squealed as she brought out a compact mirror.

"What's going on?" Robbie demanded. "So what if Apollo's walking over?"

"Hush," Tori Vega muttered distractedly as she brought out a tube of lipstick. "Give us a moment of peace to enjoy this."

Even Jade West wasn't immune as she ran fingers through her hair.

And out strode Apollo Deveraux. With his innocent blue eyes, framed by thick, blond lashes and a full set of brows, set in a chiseled face, made more perfect by a dimple in the right cheek and cleft chin. A long nose and bowed lips completed the look, which was topped with thick, wavy blond locks. And with the body of a Greek god, the new student was aptly named Apollo.

As if sharing one female brain, all the women at the Asphalt Cafe, and not just those sharing a table with the gang, gave a collective dreamy sigh.

"What was that?" Andre demanded, weirded out.

"Shhh." Trina hushed him. "Let us have this moment in peace."

And four pairs of lovesick eyes followed the journey of one Apollo Deveraux as he walked from the _Grub Truck_ and to a vacant table.

"That was perfection personified." Tori sighed dreamily.

Trina, for once, was silent, but she did hit her chest twice, as if to jump start her heart.

"I had a dream about angels. They look exactly like that." Cat dimpled, her eyes far, far away.

"There's this feeling in my chest," Jade began.

"Does it hurt?" Beck asked, worried.

Jade shook her head while her right hand clutched at her left bosom. "But it's all tingly."

"I think that's your heart." Tori replied smugly.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm asking him out for a date this Friday."

A moment of shocked and charged silence met this pronouncement.

Eyes widening, the four girls stared at each other.

"Did you just?" Andre's weird meter had just shot off the roof.

"Did you _all_ just say that you're asking him out for a date this Friday?" Robbie clarified as Rex let out a mocking laugh.

"He's going with me on Friday," all four girls chorused again, causing them to glare at each other.

"This can't be good." Beck muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You know what? Let's settle this once and for all." Jade stood up and pushed away from the table. "I'm asking him out right now."

"Yeah? Well, get a number," Trina said, as she, too, stood up.

"May the best woman win," Tori told her three competitors for Apollo's affection.

"Right." eyes shining with determination, Cat turned away from her friends and zeroed in on Apollo.

But before any of the girls could take a step towards the object of their affection, a piercing feedback was heard from the stage above them.

The teenagers looked up in unison.

Standing on the stage was Guy Coulson, an equally hot senior, with a megaphone.

"Apollo Deveraux," Guy called out. "I can't stop thinking of you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?"

Apollo looked shocked. Then, a blindingly wide grin broke out of his face. "Yes!" he called back as he stood up.

From above, Guy smiled, dropped the megaphone and ran towards Apollo.

Sporting identical looks of shock on their faces, the girls slowly sat back down.

"Of course."

"Story of my life."

The guys suppressed a snicker.

"Well, ladies," Rex told them. "There are four single guys without dates on Friday on this table and four single girls, also dateless on Friday. Maybe if you act fast, you ladies won't be dateless anymore."

Beck, Andre and Robbie sat up straighter and gave out killer grins.

The girls looked at each other and then at the specimen of men sitting before them.

"Nah. I'd much rather wash my hair on Friday." Jade told them as she went back to her food.

"Me too." Trina rolled her eyes as she got up and walked away.

"Hey, Jade, you're staying at your dad's this Friday, right?" Cat began bouncing at her seat. "Maybe we could watch a movie at his super huge TV! He has this 3D thing right?"

"Sure." Jade shrugged. "But I get to pick the movie."

Tori cleared her throat and nudged Jade.

Jade turned to Tori. "What?"

"How long have we been friends?"

"I don't know," Jade frowned. "I didn't get the memo that we _are _friends."

"You know what I mean!" Tori snapped. "You guys are always hanging out at my house. How come I never get to hang out at yours?"

"I don't even want to hang out in _my _house," Jade told her. "Why should I invite you there?"

"But everyone's been at your house except for me." Tori pouted. "And I wanna watch a 3D movie at your dad's super huge TV!"

"Fine." Jade said. "You can come."

"How about us?" Robbie asked.

"No." Cat frowned. "It's for girls only. We'll be doing each other's hair and eating chocolate and watching movies."

"And nursing our broken hearts." Tori added.

The three girls sighed again and shook their heads in disappointment.

"Man, I hate this school." Jade muttered. "Too many hot girls, too few good men."

"Hey!" Beck protested.

"You do know we're still here right?" Andre added.

"Yeah," Jade shrugged. "It's so sad."

"What's wrong with us?" Robbie demanded.

The girls, once again, looked at each other, before they began gathering their belongings.

"I remember I had a thing I had to do somewhere," Tori said as she got up.

"Yeah! Me too!" Cat chirped. "Bye!"

Jade didn't even bother with an excuse. "Later, losers!"

After the girls left, Sinjin VanCleef walked over to the boys. "I know what's wrong with you." he told the shell-shocked boys. "You guys had just been friend-zoned." he walked away laughing, leaving the guys scratching their heads.

**FIN**


End file.
